


Magnesium, a Cucumis Tribute

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cucumis Tribute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of tributes I have made to the ever brilliant Doujinka Cucumis. </p>
<p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor Cucumis' illustrations... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers.</p>
<p>The music used in the video is "Heat of the Moment (Club Mix)" by Pit Bailay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnesium, a Cucumis Tribute




End file.
